Kaput and Zosky lost episode
I always loved Nicktoons Network, when I was growing up it was my favourite channel to watch. Even today it has some good shows, like Wild grinders and NFL rush zone. But my favorite was, Kaput and Zosky, its a entertaining show. Not really my cup of tea, it's a little immature, but my little brother seems to like it a lot. 'One day, I was watching Nicktoons Network when I realized that I'd been up so late that I hadn't even kept track of the time, it was already 4 AM. I don't recall ever watching NN this late, so I stayed awake to see what would happen when it ended. A little bumper showed up at the bottom of the screen during a commercial break, it said that a special episode of Kaput and Zosky was about to come on. I was a little confused about an episode of a very old 2003 show coming on this early, but I was bored and decided I would watch it; thinking it might come on later in the day so I could spoil it for my brother. Sort of mean, I know. 'The intro theme played, although it was played a little differently than I recall. The music was a little different, and the show's logo wasn't animated, it's colours were done rather sloppily as well, almost like something a little kid would do on a Doodle Board or a Glow Board. I ignored it, assuming that it was done just for this 'special' episode. The title of the episode was "The Death of Kaput", a sort of Morbid title, but I didn't really pay too much attention. It began with Zosky, the show's protagonist, standing alone facing a corner of his dimly-lit room. He looked absolutely miserable, He wasn't acting the same he usually had been. There was no one else in the room, not even his best friend Kaput, and the windows in the room clearly showed the night sky outside. I was really starting to get confused, I had apparently missed a little bit, but Kaput's parents were still talking to Zosky, so not that much. kaput's Mom was asking him if kaput was alright, apparently since she hadn't remembered him when Zosky told her what had happened to Kaput. He looked slightly confused and shocked for a moment, and explained to her that he thought Kaput was out dead. Kaput's mom screamed and wailed, while Kaput's dad quietly told him, in a very out of character voice, Then it shows zosky, Kaput's mom and Dad at a funeral for kaput. The copyright notice at the end said © TeleToon, 2001. Which was incredibly odd, seeing as the show was new for 2003. After all that was over, the screen went to static for a split second, during which some incredibly creepy and shocking video clips were shown between static intervals. I can still remember them all very clearly. 'On Youtube' appearently the episode was uploaded to youtube, but teletoon took it down for unknown causes.